


Absolutely Love You

by Geekforlife18



Series: Fallen in love with a Robin [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N is 15 and has lived in the Manor for 6 years. Dick is 16 Y/N was adopted her and Dick are best friends P. S Barbara is mutch older than Dick and falls in love with Bruce. Cassandra is adopted when Jason is Robin and she has a close relationship with her little brother Jason





	1. Chapter 1

Your P. O. V 

I sat on my bed with Dick I could tell by just looking at him he's not in a good place 

"Dick is something wrong?"

"Y/N I can't not be honest about you" 

"hey what's going on" 

"can I can have a do you mind" 

I hugged him tight he hugged me 

"I needed that" he said 

"nightmare" 

"hmm hmm" 

"you want to talk about it" 

He grunted that's a yes but it's really hard I laid my back against the wall he laid on my legs looking at me 

"we were fighting Deathstroke one thing led to another he killed.. you in front of me I held you in my arms and you said that you loved me and that you were sorry.. I never even got the chance to tell you how much I'm in love you" 

I looked at him shocked Dick just confessed that he loved me I always loved Birdboy 

"you love me" 

"yeah I really really do I think it took that dream for me to realize I can't keep my secrets from you.. So do you- you know" 

"yes I have loved for a long time" 

He sat up and touched my cheeks and kissed me 

"how was that" 

He smirked 

"not bad for a boy" 

"oh you are so going to pay for that" 

He started trickling me I laughed 

"Dick!.. Stop!... Stop it" I said not being to control my laughter 

I started poking him 

"now it's on!" he said 

We had a full on tickle fight for few minutes until we both stopped and laughed he kissed me again 

"hmm I could used to this" 

"me too Boy Wonder" 

"you kids are adorable but please do me a favor I'm not ready to be a grandmother" 

We both blushed looking and seeing Barbara aka mom we both laughed awkwardly 

"you know you're both going to have to tell Bruce" 

Dick leaned back and grunted Barbara laughed


	2. Promise Chapter 2

OK so we decided to wait to tell Bruce about our relationship which made it hard to hide mom tried to convince us he wouldn't be mad that he would be happy. Month later Dick just turned 18 he needs to get out of here I can see it in his eyes Bruce is over-controlling Dick is not a kid anymore I know I'm pulling him back from his true potential so I'm going to write him a letter not break up I wrote it and put it on his bed and waited

Dick's P. O. V

I got back from patrol with Bruce I went to my room Bruce is driving me insane I need to make it on my own I saw my bed and saw a note I opened it

-Dear, Birdboy 

I don't really know where to start you know that I love you so much and I know you don't want to leave me or hurt but I need you to leave it breaks my heart seeing you like this I want to go with you but I can't be both know that.This isn’t a break up this is a letter for you to have my blessing to leave 

Love, Y/N 

I fought the tears that threatened to fall I love Y/N so much the thought of leaving breaks me but she's right she's always right one thing I love and hate about her I love that she's knows how I feel but I hate that it separates me and her I knocked on her door I opened and saw her with my bags packed I have the best girlfriend in the world! I kissed her she dropped my bags I touched her cheeks we I leaned on her head and kissed it 

"I don't want to leave you" 

"I know" 

I wrapped my arms around her she hugged me tight 

"promise to call me" I said 

"promise not to look at any girls" 

"promise not to look at any guys" 

"promise to miss me" 

"promise to miss me too" 

"promise to love me" 

"I'll always love my Prettybird" 

"I'll always love my Birdboy"


	3. Bird Chapter 3

Months later Bruce adopted a kid Jason Todd he became Robin Dick was surprisingly ok with it. I went to Bludhaven to visit Dick Bruce wanted me to check on him I just used it has excuse to see my boyfriend that only mom and Jason know about and mabye Alfred I knocked I heard the radio on blaring music Dick opened he grabbed my arm and made me dance with him I laughed he spun me around and plopped on the couch I laid on him we kissed and laughed he turned the radio down 

"you are such a idiot" 

"but I'm your idiot" 

I shook my head and kissed him 

"hmm how long are you going to stay!"

"hmm I don't know I wish forever" 

"me too" 

"so how's work?" 

"hmm good oh I want you to meet my new team mate" 

"who?" 

He whistled a German shepherd puppy ran in 

"Aww Grayson!" 

"her name is Bird" 

I got off of Grayson and pet the puppy 

"Aww she's so cute" 

"I know right I got her to go to work and patrol with me when she gets bigger" 

Bird laid on me I pet her I sat on the couch with Bird and Dick 

"Y/N I was wondering if you wanted if you could mabye move in next year" 

"really?" 

"yeah I mean you'll be 18 I just really want you to" 

"I'll think about it" 

He smiled and kissed me Bird started liking me and Dick we laughed she barked 

"who's a good! girl who's a good girl!" 

She wagged her tail barking 

"how's home life" 

"Bruce has been oblivious constantly worrying about Jay he kinda forgot me" 

"Y/N that's not true Bruce loves you like his own daughter" 

"I know we just have been a little distant and mom and him have been driving me crazy 'Y/N! Do this sweetheart thank you oh and don't forget blaw blaw blaw' I'm sorry I'm bickering to you" 

"no no I enjoy talking to you it makes me feel better when I know where are at" 

I cuddled next to him he rubbed my hair he kissed my head


	4. When It Rains Chapter 4

I sat in my room it's storming I hate rain Dick knows I hate rain yet he has to be in Bludhaven I'll be 18 soon enough oh right I forgot Cassandra asked if I would help her with speaking lessons. I grunted and got up I opened her door and saw her kissing Jason I rolled my eyes laughing they quickly moved and blushed

"don't you dare tell dad!" Jason said

"I won't but you know what this means right?"

"what?"

"double date's"

Cassandra smiled and clapped her hands Jason grunted I laughed I ruffled Jason's hair

"so I guess Cass is that secret girl you where wanting advice from me"

Jason huffed I hugged him tight he sighed 

"ohh my little bro and sis are in love!" 

"OK ok" he pushed me off "that's enough of love for me today weren't you going to do some lessons!" Jason said 

He walked out probably blushing I looked at Cass we smiled I helped her with her lessons wall the storm raged on. That night I went to my room and saw Dick! 

"Grayson!" 

"I know you hate storms" 

I wrapped my arms around his kneck and kissed him he gently sawed side to side with his arms wrapped around my waist 

"hmm you'll never guess what just happened" 

"what" 

"I caught Jay making out with Cass" 

Dick snorted 

"I wish we could stay together forever" 

"me too you'll be 18 soon" 

"I know it just seems like forever until that happens"


	5. Wheel-bound Chapter 5

I went to see mom and James at his house we sat on the couch 

"so how's my granddaughter" 

"I'm good" 

"how's Dick?" he asked 

She told him! 

"you told him about us" 

"yes I did and not that's not that obvious" 

"ha ha very funny!" I said sarcastic 

I heard the door knocking I opened Joker! He aimed his gun and fired I fell back I faintly hear mom and James I held my bleeding wound crying terrified...... 

Barbara's P. O. V 

We took out the henchmen I carried Y/N trying not to break down and cry I called 911 they took Joker and the henchmen we rushed my daughter to the hospital this is all my fault he should've shot me not my baby girl they rushed her to the emergency room I filled out her paperwork and called my fiance 

"darling" 

Guilt consumed my heart and I broke down crying 

"I'm so so sorry Bruce this is all my fault" 

"Barbara what's wrong?" 

"it's our baby girl.. She's - she's in the hospital!" 

"I'm on my way!" 

I started sobbing oh Y/N I'm so sorry Bruce came with Cass and Jason I broke down telling him everything that happened dad tried to console me wall I was bawling 

Jason's P. O. V 

I looked at my big sister through the window a IV I hit the wall hard he will pay for this

Dick's P. O. V 

Mom called and told me about Y/N I rushed to the hospital has fast a humanly possible I ran in and saw everyone Bruce stood and looked at me I walked to him he put his hands on my shoulders say it! I can't take it much longer

"she's alive" yes she's alive I didn't lose her "but" no no no no there can't be a but "Paralyzed from the waist down" 

I feel my knees buckle Bruce helped me sit down I couldn't process what he said Y/N paralyzed well she never walk again she is not going to be happy about this mom sat next to me and hugged me I fought tears that threatened to fall 

"I'm so sorry honey" 

"mom" 

That night I could finally go see her I walked in and saw her in deep sleep she's so beautiful when she sleeps I slowly walked to her and started crying again I sat on the chair shaking my head I should've never left! Oh Y/N! I can't control my tears that kept falling I felt someone touch my face I looked and saw her awake 

"I'm sorry I woke you" 

She dried my tears with her thumb I held her hand she gently smiled her eyes wide open she held on to me 

"Grayson I can't feel my legs"


	6. The Hole Time Chapter 6

Your P. O. V 

Dick told me everything I lost all my feeling waist down and I have to stay in a wheelchair Dick stayed the entire time with me I know he feels incredibly guilty for not being able to save me I laid on the hospital bed Dick went to get lunch Jason and Cassandra came to visit. Jason looked out the window Cassandra cleared her throat she did it louder Jason glared back he took a deep breath and sat down

"I'm okay"I said 

Jason looked at me I know he feels like bawling but he's trying to stay strong

"it's just for a little while then I'll be back to normal soon enough"I said 

"that's not what the doctor said"

"well screw the doctor I will walk again okay so stop worrying about me I'm not dead"

"but you could have been!"

"enough Jason"

He stormed out I huffed what am I going to do with him Cassandra sighed

"I honestly don't know how you manage to keep him under control"

"trying"

"Cassandra!"

She smiled at me and sighed I held her hand she started crying and hugged me she stood up and walked out to probably check on Jason. Dick walked in and gave me my favorite food I ate he kissed my kneck I blushed

"where are Jay and Cass I brought food for them"

"Jay and I kinda got into a argument"

"what happened?"

"he just doesn't think I'm going to be okay"

"you know he really cares about you"

"yeah I know"

"I'm serious he's always looked up to you and loves you like a sister"

"I guess I was a little hard on him"

"you two we'll figure it out I know" Dick looked down somethings up

"Grayson? What's wrong"

"about figuring things out funny thing"

"what did you do?"

"Bruce knows where together"

I face planted

"how did he take the news"

"he actually didn't he apparently knew this hole time"

I sighed Dick kissed me


	7. Useless Chapter 7

I could finally go home Dick drove it was a quite drive he pulled in and grabbed my wheelchair and opened the car door he helped me sit down he pushed me inside 

"Dick" 

"not a word Y/N I'm here for you" 

He pushed me to my room and shut the door I feel so useless Dick knelt down and touched my shoulders 

"look I know this is hard but where going to figure this out I know you well find purpose" 

He kissed me I could tell just by his kiss he's leaving 

"come back soon" 

"I promise" 

We hugged each other for a long time I finally let go regretting has Dick stood he picked me up and laid me on my bed we took one last kiss. That morning I woke up I did not get any sleep the entire night filled with nightmares I got in my wheelchair and rolled to the living room I saw Jason asleep I sighed Bruce walked in with Barbara she kissed my head and sat down Jason woke up he saw me and walked out I sighed

"how are you feeling?" she asked

"better" 

Bruce sighed "I got to go to work" he kissed my head and left 

He's oddly being nice I leaned on my hand I noticed mom was quiet

"did you two get in a fight?" 

"no just thinking" 

"about?" 

She looked at me no don't feel guilty this wasn't your fault mom 

"mom this wasn't your fault" 

She instantly started crying and nodded I held her hand 

"momma please don't" I said crying 

She hugged me I hugged her tight that night I rolled to my room this sucks I made it to my room and opened the door and laid in my bed I took a deep breath this is so hard I hate I can't do more I can't go on patrol I can't walk I feel so useless


	8. Trapeze Proposal Chapter 8

I sat on the platform wall Dick swung across he stood next to me he put his arm around me I held on to him he wrapped ribbon around my legs we swung across together with his hand on my hip 

"don't fall I'm not carrying you back up again" 

I rolled my eyes we both fell onto the net I laid on my back he crawled to me and kissed me 

"I thought I told you not to fall" 

I sighed he kissed me 

"I love you Y/N" 

"hmm I love you too" 

He kept kissing me 

"marrie me" he mumbled still kissing me 

"what?" 

He touched my cheeks and smiled 

"marrie me Y/N please you make me feel alive you are my one and only I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" 

I kissed him "yes! Yes! Yes of course I will marrie you!" 

He laughed and grabbed the ring he put it on my finger and kissed me. We announced our engagement to everyone we got married I packed my bags with Jason's help he and I are still not on good terms we were in my room he grabbed my suit case already packed he saw a photo on the desk of me and him he gave it to me not looking at me 

"keep it" 

"Y/N" 

I rolled to him I held his hand he broke down crying and hugged me that's it let it out brother

"you're going to be OK Jaybird I'll always be just phone call or drive away" 

"you used to not be but I had to fuck that up and not spend time with you when I could've" 

I kissed his head still hugging him 

"you'll always be my brother Jason always" 

"you'll always be my sister" 

He stood up and dried his tears has did I he started laughing 

"I'm such a baby" 

I shook my head he carried my suitcase we went outside I saw Dick by the car I saw Bruce, Cassandra, Alfred and Barbara Dick grabbed my suitcase Cassandra hugged me I kissed her head I hugged mom then Alfred 

"safe travels miss Y/N" 

"I will miss you Alfred and your cooking" 

He gently smiled Bruce rolled me to the car he helped me in he knelt down 

"I expect calls and visits" 

"we will" Dick said 

Bruce looked at me his eyes swelling he cleared his throat and put his hands on my shoulders and hugged me in that hug I knew he was saying I love you, stay safe, I'll miss you 

"I love you too dad" 

He kissed my head and shut the car door Dick drove off I waved has did they


	9. Death In the Family Chapter 9

I opened my eyes from sleeping Dick and Bird already gone for work I got in my wheelchair and rolled to the kitchen I saw a plate of pancakes and a note

-morning Prettybird off to work be back tonight love you

I smiled and ate the pancakes I've been married to Dick for 7 amazing months. Later that night I laid in the bed waiting for Dick I heard my phone go off mom I answered

"hey mom" I heard her crying "mom! What's wrong?!" 

"honey it-it's your brother Jason" 

"mom what about Jason" 

I started crying please tell me he's not he can't I was just talking to him last week 

"I'm so sorry he died 3 hours ago" 

"I got to go" I hung up 

I started sobbing oh Jay I'm so sorry I should've been there he can't be gone 

"Y/N! Y/N!.." Dick ran to me I couldn't look at him "honey what's wrong" he put his hands on my shoulder 

"he's! he!" I kept choking on my words I covered my face trying to control my emotions 

"Y/N baby calm down what's wrong" 

"Jason's gone" 

He hugged me I kept crying Dick got in the bed and wrapped his arms around me he kissed my kneck oh Jason I'm so sorry. The next day Bruce decided not to do a funeral Dick and I got ready to leave I tried to put my pants on I struggled 

"here let me help you" 

"I'm fine Dick" I snapped back 

"Y/N" 

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled 

"OK ok" he walked out 

I kept struggling I can't do this I swallowed my gut 

"Dick" 

He walked in and helped me he helped me 

"I know you are hurting right now Y/N but please don't shut me out" 

"I won't" 

We went to the Manor we went inside Dick didn't knock probably not wanting Alfred to have to come to the door I still hate staying in this stupid wheelchair I rolled to go find Cassandra I knocked on her door 

"Cassandra?" 

I opened the door and saw her crying crouched up mom trying to console her mom saw me and hugged me she kissed my head and walked out I rolled closer to Cassandra I put my hands on the bed and pushed myself on to the bed I hugged her 

" only missing days..was killed in a explosion Joker beat him with crow.. Bar" she choked on her last word 

My heart shattering for him to have suffered greatly. That evening I went to Jason's grave I laid flower's down 

"hey Jason it wasn't supposed to be like this you where supposed to come home and I would've helped I would've kissed your cheeks and hugged you till you couldn't breath.. I'm your big sister I was supposed to protect you..and I couldn't" I started crying "and I will never forgive myself"


	10. New Robin Chapter 10

Bruce adopted Tim Drake after he found out our identities. Late at night I laid in the bed watching TV Dick and Tim on patrol I saw Dick walk in he looked exhausted

"long night"

He nodded he sat at the end of the bed he took his suit off and put his boxers on he laid on top of me and wrapped his arms around me I rubbed his head I heard something Bird popped her head up she walked to the kitchen

"Bird get off!" I hear

Tim? She drug him in bitting his cape I laughed he turned

"Sorry Y/N" he whispered

"it's OK Robin Bird let go"

She let go he tripped and fell Bird licked his face he pet her 

"you can sleep here tonight" 

"are you sure?" 

"of course there's the couch Jason used to sleep on the couch all the time" 

He gently smiled and got up 

"night Y/N" 

"night Tim" 

He walked out I started falling asleep... I woke up Dick still asleep on me I rubbed his back he hummed 

"5 more minutes Prettybird" 

I kissed his head and get in my wheelchair I rolled to the living room and saw Tim asleep with Bird I sighed missing Jason. Tim rubbed his eyes and saw me 

"morning Y/N" 

"morning Tim how'd you sleep" 

"good thanks for letting me stay the night" 

"believe me it won't be the last" 

He yawned Dick walked in he stretched I rolled to him he kissed me Tim rolled his eyes


	11. Redhood Chapter 11

Year later Bruce had a new Batgirl Stephanie Brown I gave her my suit and I became Oracle. Late at night I helped Dick at the Manor wall he was on patrol sending information and coordinates to make matters harder we've been dealing with Redhood in Gotham he's killing criminals and making Bruce's job harder although he did save Cassandra she had gotten beat up and Redhood brought her home. I watched the video cam from Dick's mask seeing everything he can. I saw Cassandra and Redhood she walked to him and took his helmet and mask off Jason! 

"there's no way you getting this Prettybird?" 

"uh yeah my little brother is alive and is temporarily making out with my sister! Yes I'm getting this!" 

"I was actually talking about the stars" 

"babe focus!" 

"right now can I not this is kinda gross" 

"just I'll call Cassandra" 

I called Cassandra I saw her look at her phone and put it back in her pocket Cassandra Cain Wayne! They started making out Dick looked at the stars I face planted I called Barbara and Bruce I heard them punching 

"what is it Oracle?" 

"when did you plan on telling me Jason's alive" 

I heard nothing from them I heard Bruce take a deep breath 

"we will discuss this when I get home" 

"yes we will!" I said mad 

That night Bruce told me everything I didn't tell Cassandra I saw them kissing Dick and I went home I rolled inside Dick walked to our room Bird laid her head on my leg I pet her I took a deep breath. Dick walked in wearing his boxers he picked me up and carried me to the bed he laid me down and got in the bed he wrapped his arms around me I hugged him tight he kissed my kneck


	12. Not Now Chapter 12

I haven't started my period in 3 months and I've been sick I refuse to believe I'm pregnant I can't be not now not with dealing with Jason being alive him refusing to come home and Damian my new brother I grunted I just want to bang my head against the wall. Late in the day mom was coming to visit I asked her to grab me some stuff at the store she called me

"hey mom"

"hey sweetie I'm at the store right now what can I get you"

"well I'm really craving some fruit and juice and I hate to ask you but mabye dinner like some fries and cheese oh and ranch no scratch ranch"

"OK fruit, juice and fries I'll get some other things"

"thanks mom oh and one more thing"

I looked nobody's around Dick's at work and going straight to patrol

"yes?"

"c-can you get me a pregnancy test"

"d-does Dick know?"

"no I haven't told him yet I just want to make sure before I tell him anything"

"OK so I will get everything on the list and head your way"

"bye mom"

I hung up and waited mom opened the door and put the groceries on the counter she smiled at me she gave me the box of pregnancy test

"take all the time you need I'll unload the groceries"

"thanks"

I rolled to the bathroom and took the test I waited and positive I'm pregnant I took a deep breath I got in my wheelchair and rolled to the kitchen I saw a plate of fruit and fries with my juice mom sitting next to the plate she looked at me I nodded and started crying fuck hormones! She walked to me and hugged me

"I know I know it's going to be OK"

"I know it's just not now not with Jason out there alone and everything going on the last thing Dick needs is to worry about me"

"Y/N it's going to be OK I promise"

I dried my tears I ate supper mom left I laid in my bed I heard Damian and Dick they walked in Dick smiled I sighed 

"hey boys how was patrol" 

"tt Grayson nearly lost his life and I saved him" 

"well thank you very much for saving my husband Damian" 

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Dick said 

He crawled in the bed Damian rolled his eyes and yawned 

"Dami you can take the couch" 

"tt" 

Bird ran in playing around 

"come on Bird let's go to bed" 

Damian walked out with Bird 

"now we can talk I need to tell you something important"

I heard snoring I looked over his back and saw him sleeping I kissed his back


	13. Listen To me Chapter 13

I sat on my bed it's storming late at night Dick sleeping on the bed I need to tell him about the baby 

"Dick.. Honey" 

"hmm what" 

"we need to talk" 

He turned to look at me still out of it 

"what is it" 

"Dick I'm pregnant" 

"that's nice" 

He went back to sleep 1,2,3,4,5 he quickly sat up and looked at me shocked 

"P-pregnant your pregnant where going to have a baby!" 

"no I'm not you heard something else" I said sarcastic 

He laughed and kissed me 

"I can't believe where going to have a baby!" he said 

I kissed his head he kissed my stomach months later I'm 8 and half months pregnant now I rolled to the living room taking deep breaths Damian walked in 

"tt" 

He pushed my wheelchair I huffed 

"you should really take better care of yourself sister" 

"thank you Damian" 

At the batcave everyone on patrol I saw them walk in 

"I'm fine fuck off Bruce the only reason I'm here is because of Cass" 

I saw Jason his jacket torn and his leg bleeding Cassandra tried to help him 

"Cass I'm" she covered his lips 

She bandaged his leg and took his jacket off he looked at me shocked he quickly got up and limped out 

"Jason!" Cassandra said 

"Cass let me talk to him" 

I rolled my way to him he kept limping away from me I cornered him he hit the wall he turned and looked at me 

"hey sis..."he noticed my very pregnant belly" congrats" 

"thanks I'm due in 2 weeks" 

He sighed I held his hand 

"Jason"

"Y/N I.." 

I pulled him lower he knelt down I touched his face 

"come home Jason" 

He started crying has did I we hugged each other

"I can't Y/N not after what I did" 

"yes you can and you will we all love you Jason Cassandra loves you I love you brother" 

"thanks Y/N" 

I suddenly felt a sharp pain 

"hmm Dick!" I yelled 

Jason quickly moved "I'm so sorry!" 

"no Jay it's uh!" feeling another sharp pain

Dick ran to me I felt another sharp pain and felt water down my legs

"we need to get you to the hospital now!" 

I nodded Dick quickly put his clothes over his suit we rushed to the hospital we finally made it Dick ran and grabbed my wheelchair and opened the car door he helped me sit down he pushed me inside fast we rushed to the delivery room....... After 6 hours of labor I had the baby girl Dick held her little Mary Grayson 

"hello sweetheart you want to meet your mom" 

Dick gave her to me he kissed me we heard a knock Dick opened 

"hey guys come meet Mary" 

"Aww! She's beautiful" mom said 

Dick held her he walked to Damian he helped Damian hold her he smirked and it was that happiest moment of my life after everyone left Dick and I went home we laid in the bed with our daughter Dick looked at her 

"she's so beautiful just like her mom" 

I kissed his cheek 

"Prettybird"

"yes" 

"I want another one"


End file.
